


the devil in quarantine

by honeymoontears



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Quarantine, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoontears/pseuds/honeymoontears
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Andy finds herself in lockdown with Miranda Priestly."Do you ever look at two people and think 'It's so obvious that they should be together'?" Andy asks, regarding her two friends.Nigel, who looks over her shoulder to see Miranda standing in the hallway, watching silently, with a shy smile on her lips. He looked back at Andrea and grinned warmly. "All the time."
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 44
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm in quarantine and I watch The Devil Wears Prada almost every night, I decided to write a little fanfiction about it.  
> Thank you everyone (my ladies who lunch) for the support. I appreaciate your kind words.

"People are crazy", Emily sighed as she closed an article on her computer. "I know right, why do they need so much toilet paper?" Both girls laughed. It was amazing how much closer they got over the months. Emily wouldn't say it out loud but Andrea was more like a friend now.

"Do you think it's as bad as some say or just a flu?" Andrea's concern rose. When they close schools and work, what is she supposed to do? She had to work close to Miranda, Nigel and Emily. "I honestly think it's just a flu. When people stick to the rules, it's going to be over in a few weeks." Andy nodded. But what if people don't listen to the doctors?

"Do I pay you for small-talk or for bringing me coffee?" Miranda threw her coat and purse onto Andrea's desk and walked into her office. Andrea immediately jumped out of her seat and hung the coat into the nearby closet. She took her own purse and rushed out of her office. "Andrea!"  
She turned around in her tracks.  
"Yes, Miranda?"  
"Do you want me to get infected?"  
"No, I-", Andy remembered her face mask and gloves.  
"Thanks", she said briefly and put both on as she left the building.

New York traffic wasn't as bad as a few months ago. She ran into Starbucks and ordered her coffee. After a few minutes of waiting, her name was called, and she quickly paid via smartphone.  
"Look where you're going!", someone snorted as she bumped into a tall man. "Busy job, huh?" She knew that sarcastic voice too well. "I'm busy because I don't want to be in public too long, Nate. Where are your gloves anyway?"  
"It's just a flu, sensitive." He rolled his eyes. Andy wanted to tell him that it wasn't but her phone rang, and she started running again.

She put the coffee into the little kitchen and washed her hands. 'Idiot', she thought. It's not that bad anyway when doctors and virologists tell you to stay inside and avoid being in public. She thought sarcastically.  
Andy filled the hot liquid into a new cup and brought it to Miranda.  
"Was about time", she sighed.  
"Miranda, do you know how work is going to continue? I mean-"  
"Because you're my personal assistant. I know. Just keep your distance.", she gestured Andrea away.

When she finally went home, she took a long shower and put her clothes into her washing machine. She turned on TV and hoped for a good movie, but the programs were talking about Covid-19. She turned it off and listened to music, while eating her dinner alone.  
Nate moved out after she went to Paris and by the time she went back, his stuff was already gone.  
She began thinking of Paris again. That was 6 Months ago, and she was glad Miranda didn't fire after she had left. They never really talked about it. Emily just called and asked why she was late to work. Both of them pretend Paris never happened.

After a while she fell asleep on her couch, cuddling a pillow.  
She woke up to her phone ringing. "Shut up!", she yelled and got up from the sofa. "Shit", she yelled and saw the 254 missed calls from Emily. It was 8.34am, and she ran into her bathroom, combing her hair while brushing her teeth. She had no time to sort out a fancy outfit, so she just wore her black jeans with an oversized T-Shirt of a singer she doesn't know along with her previously packed Prada back and a light black jacket. She had no time to but on her heels, so she stumbled out of her apartment in old Vans. Andrea put on her black face mask as she almost fell down the stairs.  
Miranda is going to kill her for that look.  
She fixed her make up in the subway and picked up some coffee and ran through New York.  
"God damn it where have you been?", Emily yelled as Andy ran into her desk. "I don't know I overslept, I'm sorry."  
"Spare your apologies for Miranda, she's furious." Emily was sorry for Andrea. "Are these old Vans?", she asked.  
"I haven't planned an outfit last night I'm just wearing what was lying around." She said.  
Emily gave her mint gum and sprayed half a bottle of some expensive perfume on her.  
"And what took you so long now?", Miranda asked bored, not facing Andy.  
"I- uh. I overslept and the subway was late-"  
"I don't need to know everything about your life." She interrupted her first assistant. When she finally turned around, she eyed Andrea. The girl stood frozen in her tracks and silently placed her coffee on Miranda's desk.

"I admire how brave you are with your outfits." Her boss said sarcastically. "Do you even know Lana Del Rey?"  
Who? Andy looked down and saw the shirt she was wearing. "Uh, I heard of her."  
"That's all." And Andy turned around and sat on her desk.  
"Do you know this Lana Del Rey?", she whispered to Emily.  
"Yeah, she's a singer, you know. Why?”  
"My shirt. Miranda asked if I knew her."  
"Oh no. You're a fake fan?"  
"What? No! I saw it on Etsy and it looked cool."  
"Andrea, Miranda knows her."  
"Oh no. How does Miranda know Elizabeth Grant, an American singer, songwriter, musician and poet?" She recited from Wikipedia.

"They met at the Met Gala in 2016. And she modeled for Gucci last year."  
"Great." Andy sighed and made a mental note to listen to her.

The day went by without major events.

"Testing new trends, Six?" Nigel asked when he saw her outfit.  
"Please stop", she groaned, "It's a normal outfit. I overslept."  
"You should know by now, that we don't dress 'normal' for this job. Do you even know-"  
"Lana? No, but I looked her up. Emily told me."  
"At least something positive about your outfit." He eyed her. "Wanna grab some lunch?"  
"How is my shirt the only positive thing?" She decided to ignore all upcoming mentions about her outfit. "Sure, let's go.", she sighed and followed Nigel into the cafeteria. Andy got herself some lasagna and a salad, whereas Nigel was just having soup.  
"She would kill me if I tell you, you know? But she listens to her music."  
"You really can't stop to gossip, right?" Andrea laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's true. I heard it. After a meeting, I was there because one of the models ripped a dress and I had to sew it. I mean it was custom-made! From Gucci! How can you rip such an expensive dress- oh and don't get me started when another model fainted that day, it was wild-"  
"Nigel", she interrupted him, and he looked up. "The actual story, please."  
"Right, so", he cleared his throat, "It was pretty late and some meeting had just ended. I was just going to grab a few things and I heard a song- mind you, she never listens to music. And I don't know what the name of the song was but it was kinda sad. When she saw me, she immediately turned it off, and I was too scared to say anything."  
Andrea started laughing. "Really? That sounds hideous."  
"It's true I swear! Andrea, love, if you ever tell anyone, we can leave our job and New York."

"I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, the next ones are going to be longer.

Andy woke up with a groan. Her throat was sore, and she couldn't really talk. Did she sleep with her window open again? This time she was on time and put her Houndstooth dress from Gucci along with her Zumi black leather shoes from the same brand. She threw her phone and wallet into her white Prada back and left, putting on her face mask. She's learned from her mistake last week and prepared outfits for the entire week.

As always, she picked up coffee from Starbucks and hurried into the building. After washing her hands, she filled the coffee into a separate cup and placed it on Miranda's desk.

"You learn quick I see.", Emily smirked.

"Come on. The outfit wasn't that bad."

"It was." Before Andy could see who the person was, a black coat and a white purse landed on her desk. Emily giggled but caught herself. Great.

"Coffee?", Miranda asked annoyed and eyed the cup. "Like you always drink it-"

"Not today, get me tea."

That woman was unpredictable. "What kind of-"

"Please bore someone else with your questions." Not that card again.

Andy left and hurried into the kitchen, looking at the different brands of tea. She decided to make her boss a normal herbal tea. When the kettle was finished boiling the water, she put the tea bag in, along with one tablespoon honey. She didn't know, if Miranda liked honey, but this was the tea her mom made her when she was sick, so she went along with it.

"The tea needs five more minutes to brew, you can put the bag into this little container." She placed the teacup next to the magazines and took the coffee cup.

"It's your turn with the book tomorrow.", Emily pointed out and gave it to her like it was something sacred. Andy nodded and placed it next to her computer, so she wouldn't forget about it.

"Do you listen to Lana?" Andrea asked out of the blue.

"Not really. I heard some songs for", she pointed into Miranda's direction. "She's okay. Not really my kind of music."

Andy nodded. "What is your kind of music?"

"Nirvana."

Andrea was surprised. She thought Emily would listen to whatever was on the radio.

"Andrea", she heard a silent voice and rushed into Miranda's office. "Yes?"

"Make me another tea and go pick up some cough pills, will you."

Andy nodded and made another tea, before rushing to the pharmacy. She was lucky, because almost all cough pills were sold out. She bought at fever monitor just in case.

"It's getting worse out there day by day." She sighed. "What happened?" Emily asked, not looking up from her computer.

"The pharmacy was nearly empty! Everything was sold out. I was lucky to get these cough pills."

"People", Em said annoyed and huffed. Andy hung her coat over her stool and gave one of the pills to Miranda.

"It says that you should take one, when you're under 50. Don't take too many, they can make you dizzy, nauseous, fatigue and- God what kind of pills are these?" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna buy new ones."

"Just leave it. I am certainly not a child anymore." Andy nodded and walked out of her office.

"How old do you think I am?", Miranda scoffed. "Forty-five." With that statement, Andy turned around the corner and hid behind her desk. She doesn't want to see her bosses face after what she just said. Little did she know, the Ice Queen was flattered.

She didn't really hear anything from Miranda the whole day, so she put one headphone into her ear and started listening to Lana Del Rey. After she was finished with "Born to Die", she was in love with the woman's voice. Andy listened to "Ride", "Young and Beautiful and "Blue Jeans" on repeat. The Paradise Edition was even better. The remastered version of "Video Games" was perfect and the song "Bel Air" was so soft, she could tear up.

She was so caught up in checking E-Mails and now listening to Ultraviolence while humming to the melodies, she didn't hear Miranda until Emily threw a pen at her. Hastily, the young woman stood up and hurried into the office. "How many timed do I have to scream your name?" Her voice was quiet. A little too quiet. "Is everything alright?", Andy asked worried.

"Would I call you if everything 'was alright'?" She mocked her. "Cancel all my meetings, I'm not feeling too well. Call me my taxi." The older woman breathed and drank from her tea. Andy nodded, but headed into the kitchen to make a new one. She decided to go with the eucalyptus tea and put in a bit of honey. Without saying anything, she gave Miranda the tea who took it thankfully.

Andrea made some calls and discussed ten minutes with a designer who wouldn't give up. "If she is not feeling well, she isn't going to come. Who knows if your outfits would be making it worse!", she yelled into the phone and hung up. She heard a little giggle and looked at Emily, who was on the phone with a random company. Was that Miranda? No. She doesn't smile, let alone giggle.

After she was midway into Honeymoon, her earphone had been ripped out and a not really pleased looking Miranda stood in front of her.

"Listening to music at work, really?" She eyed Andrea. "Yes, but it was quiet and I thought-"

"You thought it could make your job easier? No. Music distracts you. Emily had to throw a pen at you!"

"I thought", Andrea took her earphone back and stuffed it into her dress, "I could listen to it to impress you." The more she spoke, the quieter her words were. Grabbing her earphones out of Miranda's hands were a bold move, but saying she did that to impress her?

"How would unprofessionalism impress me?"

"It was just music-"

"Why do you need music? You have enough noises around you."

"It was Lana Del Rey ad because you like her, I listened to her, so you don't think I know nothing."

Both heard a tiny "bye" from Emily, who hastily left, but both women ignored it.

"I don't listen to her music. She modeled for Gucci and was featured in Runway. What would you want to do? Sing me a little song?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Your taxi is here", she said coldly and gave Miranda her purse and coat. "I'm gonna clean up the tea and everything."

Miranda left without a word. Who does that girl think she is? And how does she know about her listing to Lana?

After Andy cleaned the office a little bit, she grabbed her purse, coat and The Book and left.

She fell onto her couch, kicking off her shoes and looking for her phone to play some music. TV would be full of Corona anyway. When she searched through her purse, she found some gum, Dior lipstick, a Louis Vuitton purse and a phone with earphones. That wasn't her purse- The phone began to ring and she saw a picture of Miranda and her twins as lock screen.

_**Oh no** _


	3. Chapter 3

Andy panicked. Did Miranda notice? Should she come over? She could say she has to deliver the book. But her boss would notice, that the book is for tomorrow. Maybe she didn't notice at all. She's a busy woman after all.

Her anxiety rose when she thought about her notebook and what was written in it; listen to Lana (Miranda likes it), wear the Chanel heels (Nigel said they look good), pick out sad songs, learn some songs (maybe hum them). That was it, she looked at her watch. It was 8.25pm. Miranda would kill her anyway. She jumped up, but was already in her lazy outfit. Great. Her dress smelled like coffee and all the other outfits were already planned.

It was late, and she wouldn't have to stay long, right?

She threw on some light mom jeans, her Lana shirt -maybe Miranda would notice- her Vans and a teddy bear jacket to keep her warm. How is she going to pay her taxi? It dawned on her, that she had paid her subway ticket with Miranda's money. She had to give it back.

For now, Andy is running through New York, Miranda's phone ringing. She looked and a familiar name appeared "Andréa" with the blue butterfly emoji behind it. She stopped for a second. Should she answer? No. She began running again and thought about the emoji. It seemed to out of character for Miranda to use these little symbols.

She could think about it, and tell Nigel about it, later.

When she arrived at Miranda's house, at least hoping it was hers, she tried to catch her breath, which wasn't easy with the mask on. She took it off and breathed heavily, wanting to fix herself before she stood in front of her boss.

She rang the bell and a few second after, she heard footsteps hurrying towards the door. "What do you want-", she looked at the brunette and stopped. "Andrea."

"I'm incredibly sorry for waking you up. I think I gave you the wrong purse this afternoon and I saw it about an hour ago, because I was exhausted and-"

"Yes, I was aware of that. I've been calling you all day." Andy gave her the bag and turned around, ready to go.

"Where do you think, you're going?"

"I was about to leave actually-"

"Without your purse? Come in."

Slowly, Andy entered the house and Miranda closed the door. "What happened to you?", Miranda asked as she walked into her kitchen. Andy looked at her. She was wearing a silk robe with withe fluffy shoes. Andrea couldn't see what was underneath, if there was anything. Stopping her thoughts, she answered:

"What- Oh. I was running through New York."

"Isn't my wallet in that purse?" Miranda took two glasses and filled them with water. Surprised about her boss not kicking her out, she awkwardly leaned on the door frame. "I accidentally used your money for the sub when I went home, I didn't want to do it again. When she saw her purse on the little table in the foyer, she quickly got it and handed Miranda her money.

"For what?"

"The subway-"

"Five dollars won't make me poor." She gave Andy her glass with a lime in it, and she took it thankfully, chugging the cool liquid. Miranda herself took another pill and sat on the kitchen island. "Sit, will you."

Surprised about how friendly she was, Andy sat down, wondering when Miranda took the last pill.

She took her phone and looked at the time: 9.36pm. "I think, I should go home. It's late", she said after a while and Miranda nodded. "You'll find the door."

Miranda turned up the TV to watch the news. "From now on, all work places, except grocery and medical stores will be closed. We are in lockdown. Stay inside and don't leave your house. A fee will be charged if you get seen in public."

Andy could make it home. "Good night.", she smiled and closed the door.

After a minute, the bell rang again and Miranda opened. "Does she live here?" A cop asked, Andy standing behind him.

"No, she -"

"So she met you here?"

"No, she brought me my purse and-"

"But she came from your building. She has to stay. No one is allowed outside."

"I haven't seen the news." Andy said quietly.

"You should've", the cop spat. "You're the reason all this is happening!"

"She is not the reason all this happened!" Miranda snapped, sick of being interrupted. "She was bringing me my purse, because she accidentally took mine. She was about to go home."

"Sorry but that's not possible. She has to stay."

"It's not far from here-" Andy tried again.

"I don't care. I'll let it slide", he pushed her into Miranda. "'Night." he closed the door and left.

Both women standing in shock, staring at the door.

After a few seconds, Miranda let go of Andy, not realizing she had been holding her, after she was being pushed.

"Miranda, I'm so, so sorry. If I knew this could happen, I would've stayed home. God, what am I going to do."

"Staying here." Miranda answered and walked into the kitchen again. "Don't apologize, you couldn't have known."

Andy nodded and sat down again.

"I'm going to ask Roy, if he could pick up some clothes for you."

Andrea wanted to ask, if Roy could just driver her home, but she didn't want to argue with Miranda.

"Thank you." Was all she could say and stared into her glass.

Her boss took another tablet and Andy's concern rose. "When was the last time you took one of these?"

"Half an hour ago. Don't say it's not good. I'm an adult, I know how to handle this."

"I didn't say you're not an adult, but that's really not good for you."

"My cough is getting worse, so I want to stop it, before it gets too bad. Now, let me show you your room."

Andy followed her up the stairs.

"Here is your room, this door,", she opens the white door, "leads to the bathroom. You don't have a bathtub. If you want to take a bath, just ask me."

Something wasn't right here. Was Andy dreaming? Miranda clung to the doorknob and took deep breaths.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I can handle it. There're towels in the closet." She stumbled towards it but fell down before she could reach it. "Shit!" Andy yelled and caught her. "Miranda?", she tried softly, but the older woman just blinked slightly. "Miranda?" Andy panicked, trying to get her on the bed. "Oh fu-" She put her boss on the bed and took her glasses off. "Are you okay? These goddamn pills." She cursed and rushed into the bathroom, getting a small towel and held in under cold water. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She rushed into the bedroom again, laying it on Miranda's forehead.

After she checked, if her boss is still breathing, you can never know, she ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She grabbed her purse and a bottle of water.

"Nigel?", she yelled into her phone. "Andrea? What's going on its like 10pm!"  
"Nigel help me! I'm at Miranda's and now I can't get to my apartment because of the lockdown, and she-" Andy tried to catch her breath.  
"You're at whose house?", Nigel exclaimed.  
"I told you! At Miranda's because I gave her my purse by accident and- That's not important! Nigel she collapsed!"  
"She what!?"  
"She collapsed! She took too many of these tablets and now she's laying on the bed and sleeping I guess. I don't know! Help me!"  
"Okay, first, calm down. Is she hurt?"  
Andy stroked Miranda's hair from her forehead and looked under the towel. "No, I caught her."  
There was silence for a moment. "Oh my-" She heard a whisper.  
"Nigel!"  
"Sorry! Just, how romantic. You know me and Emily have this bet and-"  
"Nigel!", she nearly screamed. "You have a what?"  
"Nothing! Let her lay there and check if she has a fever. If she sleeps, let her sleep."  
"Okay, yeah." She checked if Miranda's body temperature was up, but it was stable. "She's okay."  
"Good. Then go to sleep. Put on some music maybe. You know what she likes."  
"What?"  
"Good night." With that, he hung up.  
"Son of a-" Andy took a deep breath, renewed Miranda's towel and even put on some soft music. "You know what she likes." She sighed and put on some Lana songs.

When she was done, she kicked off her shoes, sat in the chair next to the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke up with a groan, she struggled out of the chair and stretched. She took her jacket off but put it on after she saw the stains under her armpits. She looked around the room, alarmed as she couldn't find Miranda anywhere. Andy ran into the bathroom, and down the stairs. Miranda wouldn't go to work, would she? That woman was capable of everything. She rushed down the stairs, skipping a few and saw her boss in the kitchen. Fully dressed and styled with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Miranda-" The woman looked up. "You scared me", Andy tried to laugh off.

"Because I am in my kitchen? In my house?" Of course, she had to be like this in the morning.  
"No. Because last night you-"  
"I fell asleep in the guest room, while you sat on a chair." Andy stared at her in disbelief.  
"Miranda you collapsed in the guest room." Now Miranda looked at her.   
"That can't be. I didn't hit the ground."  
"Because I caught you. You took too many of these pills and they must've made you dizzy."  
"Then why didn't you wake me?"  
"Because-" Andy started. Why didn't she wake her? She could've walked her boss to her bedroom and that would be it. "I was worried. You didn't really breathe right and your temperature was up."  
"So that's why a wet towel was lying on my face. Professional. And you don't have to be worried about me, I'm-"  
"Not a child, I know."Andy blamed her boldness on the lack of sleep and looked around.  
"Coffee?", Miranda asked after a while of silence.  
"Sounds good."  
Bot women drank their hot liquid. "I already called everyone and made a plan. Work is closed for the next three weeks."

Andy nodded. "Roy also dropped off your clothes, in case you want to change."  
"How did he get my keys?"  
"Found them in your purse." Andy didn't want to ask when Miranda went through her bag and what else she found. "They're in the foyer in a suitcase he found."  
"Alright." Andrea placed her cup in the sink and took the suitcase.  
"Maybe take a shower." She heard as she struggled to get her luggage up the stairs. "Thanks for your help." She whispered.

After a while, she came down again. "I thought you wanted to change.", Miranda said and looked up, seeing an embarrassed Andy in a white bathing robe in the door. 

"Can you show me how the shower works?"

After ten minutes Andy finally understood. "Thanks." She said quietly and locked the door, playing some of her music while washing her hair.

Miranda sighed, sitting on top of the kitchen island. If anyone would see her like this. She misses her girls. They're stuck with their father and she's here- alone.  
Maybe not entirely alone, Andrea was here. But they were like strangers. She knew nothing about her assistant even though they work so close. It was better that way. What if she discovers something she shouldn't have? Like this pastel-pink notebook. She just saw the color and a few doodles on the cover, she didn't look inside it.   
Even if she wanted to. Miranda didn't know Andy could draw, but after all, that was none of her business. 

After a while of sitting alone in silence, she went to her study on the first floor. Not overhearing the music coming from the bathroom. 

"They say I'm too young to love you. They say I'm too dumb to see. They judge me like a picture book by the colors like they forgot to read." Andy's voice wasn't exactly perfect, but she loved the song. When she got out of the shower, she decided to just wear leggings with her Gucci hoodie, to at least look a little bit fancy. She dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. 

Alone, she sat in her room, laptop on the small table, and answering calls as usual. Does Miranda still need her as her assistant? She lived in her own house now, does she need Andy to make her a coffee?

After she finished writing an E-Mail, ordering a few more Yves Saint Laurent skirts with matching purses. It was fairly hot outside so she just threw on a white T_Shirt. Andrea forgot the brand but it probably was expensive. she finally got up and made her way into the kitchen. After a while of searching, she finally found the way too fancy coffee machine and got two cups. Now she just needs to figure out how this thing works. She at least found a button to turn it on.

Andrea was lost with this thing. At home, she has coffee powder and filter paper and that's it. She presses some buttons, ready to get a Latte macchiato - instead, she got hot milk all over her body and face. Trying not to scream when the hot liquid burned down her neck she quickly got paper towels and cleaned the floor.

"Andrea?"

She shot up, trying to wipe the milk out of her face. 

"Miranda, uh-" She hastily turned around and tried to clean the rest of the machine. "What happened here?" Miranda walked toward her.  
"Nothing, I just- spilled milk and don't worry um-" She froze as a soft hand brushed her wet hair away from her face.   
"You spilled milk?"  
She looked at her boss for a second before she quietly admitted: "The coffee machine spilled it. I'm so sorry, I am going to clean it up-"  
"Why would you even make coffee now?"  
"You usually get your Starbucks now and I thought maybe you would like to keep the routine."   
Miranda looked at her, then turning away. "You don't need to. We have no routine here at home, so why bother."

After Andy nodded quite struck down, Miranda quickly added, "But I appreciate it."

Her assistant looked up, quite confused. "You have to press this button to make normal coffee, and here, on the touchpad, are different variations. The coffee beans are already inside, just like the milk. As you could see."

Andy didn't know if she was dreaming, or if Miranda Priestly just gave a little, tiny smile. 

"Yes, okay." Andy did as she was told and after a minute the Latte macchiato was ready.

Miranda turned around and went into her study again. "Miranda? Don't forget your coffee", Andy smiled and gave her the mug.

"Don't forget to change." The older woman looked at Andy's wet shirt, but gave her a smile as 'thank you'.

After her boss went up the stairs, and Andrea wondering why that woman was still wearing heels, she looked down at herself, she saw her rose-pink bra peeking through the white shirt.   
If she didn't want to disappear right here before, she wanted to now. 

When she cleaned the rest of the mess, she went into her room to finally change.   
Andy put on a black shirt and sat in front of her laptop again.

"Hi Nigel", she answered the video call.  
"Six, what's up?"  
"Not much, what about you?"  
"Working. I have to admit, that I miss the hustle in my office", he joked, "why is your hair wet?"  
"Oh I tried to make coffee, but I spilled milk."  
"You spilled something? In Miranda's kitchen? And you're alive ?!"  
"Nigel", Andy laughed, "I thought she was going to kill me, but she said she appreciated it."  
"You're lying-"  
"I'm not! And she showed me how to use this hell machine."  
"She... helped you?" Nigel stared into his camera, full of disbelief.   
"Oh come on, it was just a nice gesture. You sound like my English teacher, interpreting so much into nothing."

"Must I apologize. But _the_ Miranda Priestly not ripping you to pieces after you _spilled_ something and then _helping_ you? It's quite unbelievable."  
"Am I paying you to work or to chat?" Andy and Nigel froze in their positions, as they saw their boss in the hallway, looking through the door.  
"Oh, I'm sorry-"  
"I'm going to pretend you're working, as I was just passing by. Next time, I'm going to cut the check."  
"She can't do that," Nigel said, chuckling.  
"Watch me", Miranda said as she walked away.

"Tell me I'm dreaming."  
"We're not."  
"But-"  
"Nigel", Andy said, concentrating on her notebook.  
"Alright, alright. I'm gonna go. But inform me if anything happens."  
"Like what?" Andrea laughed.  
"Like Miranda being nice." He winked and hung up. Great. Miranda was always nice- at least not mean like when Andy first started working there. Maybe she had some sort of privilege working as her assistant.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you like Italian- don't sit like that!"  
Andy almost jumped out of her chair and looked at Miranda.  
"What?"  
"Your posture. It's unhealthy and you're going to have back problems."  
Andrea quickly sat up straight. "I usually sit like that. It's relaxing."

"Sure. Don't do it. How do you like Italian food?"  
"Like pizza?"  
"No, I mean curry. Of course pizza and pasta."  
"Yes, sure. I'd like that." Did Miranda just... joke? Andy straightened, even more, when Miranda stood next to her, giving her the menu. "I could cook something if you don't want-"  
"Oh no, you don't have to. Takeout is totally fine." Andy smiled and then turned back to the menu. Usually, it's her leaning over her boss, not the other way around. Still, she enjoys it. Miranda smells nice.  
"I'm going to have the Spaghetti Bolognese, what do you want?"

"I'd have a salad."  
"Oh please. You don't have to choose the cheapest one. Also, you need to eat something solid." Miranda corrected her.  
"Alright um- Pizza Margherita? And the salad. Would you like to share? I don't know if I eat the whole thing." Did she just ask Miranda to share something? Eating from the same food her boss would be eating? Has she lost her mind?  
"Sure. I'm going to order. It should be here in half an hour." With that, the older woman reached over Andy's shoulder, grabbing the menu.  
Immediately, Andrea grabbed her phone and texted Nigel what happened. He answered with random capital letters. 

Ands: I asked her to share the salad and she said yes???

Nigel: SGJAJASGSAJJG

Ands: Nigel?

Nigel: Nevermind, Ands. Just- Miranda sharing something. That's unbelievable.

Aands: Yea... so the video conference is 11 am tomorrow right?

Nigel: Yes, don't be late. Idk if the boss lady will be there.

Ands: kay :)

She put her phone aside, looking at her laptop again. There are no new E-Mails or calls. Her job just revolves around Miranda. What is she supposed to do all day? Not making coffee.  
She decided to at least wear something more formal for dinner and went with a white blouse and black pants. She put on a bold belt and her black Gucci heels. She unbuttoned the first three buttons and put on a gold necklace with matching earrings. She put on some perfume and sat in her room for a while, just looking at the empty streets. She saw a white car passing by, stopping in front of the house.  
Andy ran downstairs before delivery could even ring the bell and opened the door. The guy looked at her and then his phone. "Miranda Priestly?"  
"Her assistant. Just place it here. How much?"

The man, looking at her in surprise just placed it there. "She paid online. Enjoy your food." He smiled.  
"You too!" She realized what she just said and rolled her eyes. The guy chuckled and drove away.

"You too?" Andy jumped. "Miranda. Stop sneaking around like that" the younger woman said embarrassed. "It's my house, Andrea."  
She picked up the boxes and put them inside. "I didn't disinfect it yet."  
"Don't worry." She put the containers out of the box and Andy gave her two plates. "You need help?"

"I got this-" Miranda said, trying to get her Spaghetti onto the plate. Andy chuckled and put her pizza on the plate. She took the salad and wanted to separate it. "We don't need to use more tableware than necessary." her boss said and just gave her a bowl.  
"Sure..." Andy answered and took her food.  
"I prepared the dining room upstairs."  
"You didn't have to. I'm your assistant after all."  
"You're my guest. Red wine?"

Andy just nodded slowly. What exactly is going on?  
After a while they finally sat on the dining table, enjoying their food and the view. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Andy said.  
"It truly is." Both were watching the beautiful sunset and enjoying the silence.  
"So", Andy said after a while, "What do you do in your free time?"  
"Definitely no small talk," Miranda answered.  
"Oh"  
"But um- I just work. I don't do anything else. What about you?"  
"I don't do anything too. Sometimes I draw but I don't find much inspiration."  
"What do you draw?"  
Andy being surprised by Miranda's sudden interest thought about what she scribbled.  
"Just some clothes and people. Different things, I experiment a lot."  
"Sounds lovely."

"That's my fork."  
"Huh?"  
"You used my fork", Andy realized after a minute. "I'm sorry. I'm going to get you a new one", Miranda apologized.  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. I don't care." She took her fork back and glanced at the lipstick on it.  
"But I ate from it."  
"I also ate from my boyfriend's spoon and I'm still alive", Andrea laughed.  
Miranda just chuckled a bit. 

"Well then, bon appetit."  
"You too." Both women fell silent again, eating their food. The silence was enjoyable. Better than their awkward conversations anyway.  
When the phone suddenly rang, Miranda jumped up, knocking over her glass of wine. "Oh my god, Andrea!" She exclaimed, rushing to get paper towels. Her assistant on the other hand just laughed and took her napkin.  
Miranda quickly gave her the towels and tried to dry Andy's blouse and the table. "That blouse must be so expensive."  
"I bought it on amazon for like five dollars", Andrea laughed. "I got this, go answer the phone." She never knew Miranda had a clumsy side. She finished wiping the wine away and got back to eating, she was hungry after all.

"My apologies. It was just my ex-husband, asking something. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, don't panic.", she smiled and put her hand on Miranda's arm to calm her down. She relaxed.  
"I'm going to give you a new one."  
"That's not necessary-"  
"It is." She was upset.  
"Just enjoy dinner, Miranda." They both ate their now cold food and watched the empty streets of New York. 

"She didn't!"  
"She did!"  
"I have to say, Andy, that this sounds like a lie."  
"Emily come on, I swear I'm telling the truth."  
"Oh Ems, I think she's telling the truth.", Serena said, smiling into the camera.  
"Yeah well maybe", the woman muttered and looked away. Andy just smiled and continued her story.  
"There's something wrong, Ands. You told her it was a five-dollar blouse from Amazon and she said nothing?!"  
"I'm trapped with her, I don't need unnecessary arguments. Neither does she."  
"I agree", Serena nodded.  
"Me too!" Emily said quickly.  
"The only problem is my clothes. Cause most of them are in the laundry or at home and I don't wanna wear a sweaty one."  
"Just ask her for clothes," Nigel said. "You're friends now."

"Oh, I would love to have clothes from my friend or partner." Serena sang.  
"Isn't that Emily's hoodie?" Andy pointed out and both women blushed.  
"She was cold one day so I brought her one." The ginger tried to explain. "Gotta go!"

"Me too!" Serena and Emily hung up, leaving Andy and Nigel laughing alone.  
"Do you ever look at two people and think 'It's so obvious that they should be together'?" Andy asks, regarding her two friends.  
Nigel, who looks over her shoulder to see Miranda standing in the hallway, watching silently. He looked back at Andrea and smiled warmly. "All the time."

Andy looked up from her notebook. "Everything alright?"  
"Yes sure." He sipped on his wine. "Too bad most of your clothes are dirty." He called.  
"Don't yell! I don't wanna wake her up." She warned Nigel who just grinned.  
Andy let out a sigh and looked up from her sketchbook when she heard footsteps.

"Oh, Miranda", she smiled politely, the older woman turns around and smiles awkwardly. "I, again, am sorry about your blouse. I couldn't find it on Amazon so I bought it from Louis Vuitton." Andy stared at her with an open mouth.  
"Louis- No. I get it, you're sorry, but like it was five dollars!"  
"The wine was $300 so I guess it's even." She shrugged.  
"But you don't get anything under like $500 on Louis Vuitton-"  
"I also brought you this", Miranda cut her off, "I hope they fit you. You must understand, that if anything happens with these shirts, you have to replace them." She put the silk items on Andrea's bed and left, closing the door.

Andy slowly turned back to Nigel. After a second of staring at each other, her friend let out a high pitched "Oh my god!"  
"Calm down!", Andy warned, still not believing what just happened.  
"Put them on! Put them on!"  
"Nigel, I can't put them on, what if something happens? They look expensive."  
"Nothing in her house is cheap darling, so now go!"  
After she put the satin pajama on, she showed Nigel.  
"My God, you look gorgeous!"  
"Thanks", she said looking away. They also feel- and smell nice. She remembers the scent, it was Miranda's from this morning.

"Does it smell like her?"  
Andy sat down and nodded. "Knew it. I wonder what else she's going to give you..."  
"Nigel!" the young woman exclaimed.  
"I meant T-shirts! What did you think about?" Andy looked away. What did she think about?  
"Alright, I gotta go. Good night."  
"Nighty night", Andy hummed and closed the call. What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I wanted to thank you all for the lovely comments! They help me a lot. x

Andrea turned around in her bed. She couldn't sleep, no matter what she did. After a while, she took her phone and silently made her way into the kitchen. When she found the leftover salad, she took it and just stared at the plate for a second.

Andy ate a little but then exhaustion kicked in, and she decided to just lay on the cold kitchen floor, listening to music. She took out her phone and played "Super Trouper", watching the lights of cars flash by. She enjoyed this moment, just being here at 1 am, nowhere to go and nothing to do.

A scream made her shoot up and then someone fell over her. "Shit!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

She quickly got up, which was a mistake because now she sees tiny stars floating around in the room.

"Andrea?"

The girl leaned onto the counter, trying not to fall. "Miranda?"

Both women stared at each other. Andy tried to make out a silhouette but couldn't find anyone.

"That's my hair, Andrea." She heard a huff and realized, that Miranda had fallen to the ground, still sitting there. The younger woman reached out her hand, which her boss gladly took.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question", Andy answered.

"I asked first." Miranda pouted.

"I was just looking for a midnight snack."

"On the floor? And it's 2 am! Are you okay?" Andy felt a warm hand on her forehead and jerked back.

"Can't I just lay on the floor and listen to my 70s music band?" She realized how ridiculous that sounded and shook her head. "I just... kinda... vibed."

"You what?"

"I read that on twitter. I was just 'feeling the moment'", she tried to explain. "And what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a snack and- I don't need to explain myself, it's my house!"

Both women stood there in silence, Andrea's eyes finally adapted to the darkness, and she could see Miranda. Her silver hair was quite messy, and she wore a pajama, like Andy, but a bit shorter. Andy was sure, that if her boss turned around she could see- No. She was tired, that's all.

"Is there some salad left?" Miranda asked after a while.

"Yeah", Andy answered, turning her music down.

"Was that ABBA?"

"Yeah."

"I like them", the older woman said while eating some salad.

"Do you listen to Lana Del Rey?" At this point, Andy knew she was on thin ice. The dragon lady telling her she enjoyed something? After a few seconds of silence, Miranda answered.

"I like some albums. Do you listen to her?"

"Yes." Andy smiled, for a second, she believed she saw a smile on the woman's face too.

"What's your favorite album?"

"Oh um", the younger woman quickly thought of every album the singer has published and answered "Born To Die. The Paradise Edition."

Miranda, who now finished her salad nodded.

"What's yours?" She knew that her boss hated small talk, but Andrea loved talking to her.

"Ultraviolence."

"Suits you"

"Should I feel flattered?"

Andy looked away. She liked the album as well. But it fit Miranda better.

"Oh and the AKA album. Loved that one", the younger woman said, trying to show that she knew what she was talking about.

"It's quite acceptable." Miranda put the bowl into the sink. "I also love Norman-", she interrupted herself, "Norman Fucking Rockwell."

Andy was surprised, that her boss knew swear words and even saying them.

"It's a good album."

"Hope is a dangerous thing is my favorite, actually. I like the simplicity of the piano with such strong statements." Andy couldn't help but smile, as Miranda opened up to her.

"But Ultraviolence remains number one. If people knew that. Could you imagine what they would say? 'Fucked my way up to the top' How fitting for the dragon lady." She sighed.

"Oh Miranda", Andy stepped closer to her, "You can't always see the bad side. Do you know what I think they will say? You're a Brooklyn Baby. Or that you live in Shades Of Cool." The brunette chuckled.

"That's nice of you to say, Andrea." Maybe that was a smile. A genuine one.

Both women looked at each other before Andy broke the silence. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Bonne nuit."

How much Andy would give to hear Miranda speaking French. She practically ran upstairs, closing the door and laying on her bed, awake. Leaving a confused Miranda in the kitchen.

Why did Andrea run off so fast? Was she too personal? And why did she speak French all of a sudden? She went upstairs into her bedroom, looking at the closed door on the second floor. Was she still awake?

When Miranda finally went to bed, she thought about the conversation. How did Andy know, she liked Lana?

"Nigel", the older woman muttered bitter and went to sleep, cuddling her lavender-scented pillows.

Andy shot out of bed at 8 am. It's not the first time she had little to no sleep. When she went downstairs, still in her pajamas, she found a sandwich and a cup of coffee. "Make yourself useful. M." The note read. Miranda was awake? This can't be good for her. Still, she isn't child, Andrea remembered and took her breakfast to her room.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty", Nigel hummed when Andy accepted the call.

"Mornin", she mumbled, eating her sandwich.

"Since when do you eat Avocado?"

"Oh that's the green stuff."

"You just put random green stuff on your sandwich?"

"No Miranda made it", Andy laughed off while sipping on her coffee. Nigel stared at her with big eyes. "She what? Is it poisoned?"

"Ass", the young woman laughed. "I overslept and found this in the kitchen."

He just stared at her.

"We already had this conversation, Nigel. Just take it as it is: She can be nice."

Her friend just nodded slowly. "Oh, she's calling. I have to go", with that, he hung up.

Andy sighed and finished her sandwich. When she was done, she went into the kitchen but stopped in front of Miranda's study.

"... How does she know?"

"Miranda, I-"

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but Emily-"

"I don't care about Emily. I am talking to you. Do you know how embarrassing that is? That woman sings about sugar daddies, lost love and cocaine! I don't want her to think of me that way!"

"You care about her opinion of you?"

"That wasn't my point."

"I think it was."

Miranda fell silent. Yes, she did care about what Andrea thinks about her. She wants to be seen as an authority. Above people, not as a smoking wreck.

"Be lucky I can't fire you." She growled and closed her laptop. Andy quickly made her way into the kitchen and put everything in the dishwasher. How was she even sure, Miranda meant her? On the other hand, Lana does sing about sugar daddies, lost love and coke. But she doesn't see her boss any different. Should she tell her? No, that would imply, that Andy had listened.

"Do you need anything?", she stood in the door of Miranda's study, wanting to do something since no calls were coming in.

Her boss looked up and eyed her. Even in her house, she had her office manners. "No." She said silently and looked at her laptop again. Andy's shoulders dropped, and she went back into her room. What was she supposed to do now?

"Yes?"

"You told her! How does she know, that you know, that I know?"

"What?"

"Boss Lady called me and told me, that you know Lana!"

"Of course I know her."

"But Miranda didn't know that. And she also didn't know, someone else knew her secret!"

"I'm pretty sure having a favorite singer isn't a secret."

"Andrea", Nigel warned, "How does she know?"

She sighed and told him the story, leaving Miranda's fall and her weird compliments out.

"Birds will build a nest if you don't close your mouth."

"And you didn't tell me right away, wow." Nigel pretended to be deeply hurt.

"Oh come on." Andrea laughed.

"She cares about you- your opinion, you know? You better don't screw it up."

"Alright, boss", Andy winked. But stopped laughing when she saw how serious he was. "Oh come on."

"Gotta go", he hung up and left a startled in her seat. What was that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the timeline isn't quite correct, can we please ignore it?

The next days went by, without anything happening. Sometimes you could hear Miranda yelling at some poor fool who bought the lavender scarfs and not the pastel purple ones. Andy made her boss coffee every day. She finally understood the machine. Miranda continued making sandwiches for her and leaving little notes around the house. Andy kept all of them, carefully keeping them in her notebook, which was more like a journal now.

They never really spoke. Whenever the take-out arrived, Andy took it, preparing a plate for her boss, waiting for thirty minutes, and then giving up. Something wasn't like it was before. They grew apart, but from what? She kept thinking about Nigel's words. "She cares about you- your opinion, you know?" As if Miranda would care about what anyone thinks about her. She's way above all of them.

Day by day, they kept seeing each other less and less. The only time when Andy hears from her roommate, it's when she broke a plate and Andrea rushed to her, asking if she needed help. Surprise, she didn't. 

"I'm not a child, I can clean up."

Andy just left. She was tired of being dismissed like that, so she figured out a plan. 

"Can I order today?" 

Miranda looked up from her laptop, eyeing Andy in her leggings and new shirt.

"Is that the new blouse?"

Andy shrugged and nodded. "I like it."

"Looks good on you, and yes, you can order. You know me well enough so just order something for me, will you?"

Like a child, Andy beamed and ran off. She knew exactly what Miranda liked, so this wasn't an option tonight. 

When the food arrived, the older woman was quicker at the door than Andy. 

"Excuse me, we didn't order this."

"It says for Andrea Sachs. Are you Andrea?"

"Do I look like-?"

"Listen, ma'am, I don't have all night. It's already paid."

"Well then take it with you again, I'm not eating this garbage."

"It's fine, I got this", Andy came running to the door and taking the food. "Sorry about that, I didn't tell her we ordered", she apologized.

"Tell your mom to calm down." The guy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not her mother!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Then tell your wife, I don't care. Enjoy." He huffed and left. 

"Can you believe that?" Miranda complained after Andy closed the door. "Your mother! I don't look that old, do I?"

Andy, on the other hand, was thinking about the "tell you wife" part. "No, you don't. You look pretty as always." She said dreamily and placed the food on the counter. Miranda looked at her. Pretty? 

"And what kind of trash did you order? Fast food, really?"

"Come on, when was the last time you ate a burger?"

"A few years ago, actually. I don't need to eat one again. What was I thinking, when I let you order for me?"

Andy blocking out her complaints just smiled, being happy about the fact, that they talk again.

"At least give me a plate."

"You don't eat fast food from a plate. Or do you eat your pizza with a fork and a knife?" The brunette asked jokingly.

"Sometimes" her boss answered. After a long pause, she said: "Don't look at me like that! I don't want to get my fingers dirty."

"Okay wow, I thought you had class." Andy laughed. Miranda, now being offended snapped back. "In contrast to you, yes."

"Thanks", the younger woman snorted, "Anyway, let's go into the living room."

"Young lady, we're not eating in the living room! I can't believe that, how old are you?"

"Maybe the guy wasn't lying when he said I need my mom to calm down." She mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to." Andy took their food and sat down on the couch.

"What exactly do you think, you're doing?"

"Movie night. I figured you haven't seen your girls in a bit, so set this up. I did that all the time when I was a kid." She thought back to when she was a child. She and her mom always ate burgers in front of the TV when a movie came. It helped her through a lot. 

"Well...", Miranda was thinking about the pros and cons of that idea. Maybe it wasn't too bad. She hadn't seen a good movie in forever. "Why not", not wanting to show that she cared, she placed herself at the end of the couch, crossing her legs and waiting.

"Here", Andy gave Miranda the burger and a soft drink. "You're actually supposed to eat it, not stare at it."

Miranda took her food and set it on the table in front of her. 

"What are you going to watch? Please tell me it's something decent."

"I have good taste."  
"Sure you do."  
Andy ignored the comment and opened Netflix.  
"I'm not going to watch a silly musical!"

"It's going to be great! I thought you liked ABBA?"  
"Well, I do. But the storyline is just- Why don't they take a test to see who the father is? Why all this drama? It could've been so easy." Miranda complained.  
"So you've watched it before."

"The girls like Greece and I had to watch", the woman defended herself.

"Sure." Andy grabbed her burger and fries and began to eat as the movie started.  
After "Honey, Honey" was over, even Miranda started eating.  
"This scene!" Andy blurted out. "Listen!"  
As the last chorus of 'Money, Money, Money' ended, the brunette moaned: "She's so beautiful. And her voice! I can't get enough of it."  
"I have the same glasses", Miranda just acknowledged, not liking the commentary of the girl.  
"Do you have the same satin dress? It looks so good on Donna."  
Not wanting to admit that this dress was, in fact, her nightgown, Miranda just shook her head.

"You know, I would choose Sam. He has his life under control and is pretty successful."  
"Yeah, sounds like you", Andy said and dipped three fries into ketchup. "If I was there, I would simply date Donna. I mean, the guys are cute and all, but _Donna. _"__

__"I guess she's pretty. But so childish and dramatic. I couldn't be like that."_ _

__"Sure", Andy dismissed and was glued to the screen, watching Donna's every move._ _

__Miranda huffed and finished her burger. Trying to ignore the jealousy she felt. _For a fictional character. _Was she really jealous of a blonde woman running around and singing?___ _

____"I want to go to Greece", Andrea sighed._ _ _ _

____"For the scenery or the 'Lay All Your Love On Me' scene?" Miranda smirked._ _ _ _

____"Both." Andy purposefully ignored the shocked expression on her boss's face. She is going to regret this night later._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you", the brunette sang and pointed toward Miranda. She just shook her head while hiding a smile. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all. She got to know how Andrea really is. At least a little. Did she like women or was she just joking about it?_ _ _ _

____Even the dragon lady started humming when 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!' came on, which wasn't left unnoticed by her assistant._ _ _ _

____"Gimme, gimme, gimme an editor after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?" She laughed and looked at Miranda, even she herself was smiling now. She was really eating fast food on her couch, with her assistant while singing ABBA songs._ _ _ _

____If someone told her that a month ago, they would've been fired._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Oh no, not this part. Can we skip it?"_ _ _ _

____Andy looked at her boss, who teared up. "Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Because!" Miranda yelled. She can't cry in front of, well, anybody._ _ _ _

____"Sure, the next scene won't be better, though."_ _ _ _

____"I can take 'The Winner Takes It All', now skip the song!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____That was a lie. Miranda couldn't take 'Slipping Through My Fingers' nor 'The Winner Takes It All'._ _ _ _

____"She's so powerful", Andy sobbed and smeared her mascara._ _ _ _

____"I know", even her boss let a tear fall._ _ _ _

____Her assistant understood that this was a very personal moment for her boss. She'd only seen Miranda like this in Paris. So knowing what could happen after (her getting a snarky comment and then running away, only to go back without major consequences) the girl quickly got up and brought a pack of tissues._ _ _ _

____"You want one?" Andy looked at her with a warm gaze._ _ _ _

____"Yes", the woman took it and firmly wiped her eyes. Her mascara still got smudged._ _ _ _

____"You have a little-" the brunette pointed at Miranda._ _ _ _

____"What? Take your hand out of my face!" She stubbornly rubbed around her eyes and Andy couldn't suppress a smile._ _ _ _

____"You made it worse", after a long time of thinking, she asked: "May I?"_ _ _ _

____Miranda didn't resist when Andrea moved closer to her face and wiped the makeup away. She merely flinched after the girl accidentally touched her lips._ _ _ _

____"Sorry", she excused and sat back. "Done."_ _ _ _

____Miranda nodded and focused on the movie._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Do you want to watch the second one?"_ _ _ _

____"Do you really think I'm emotionally enough stable to watch it? Yes, I've seen it, stop staring."_ _ _ _

____"Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"It's late, we should go to bed."_ _ _ _

____"Sounds good."_ _ _ _

____Both women got up and put their empty boxes away._ _ _ _

____"Good night", Andy smiled and quickly got up the stairs._ _ _ _

____"Andrea?", the girl peaked down again, "this evening was very pleasant. Thank you."_ _ _ _

____The brunette just nodded and ran up the stairs._ _ _ _

____If only Miranda knew how much this meant to Andy._ _ _ _


End file.
